Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised
by kindled light
Summary: He wants to fit in. She thinks he's perfect just they way he is. They've been best friends since childhood. Eventually, will they bcome something more than that? I suck at summaries.R&R pls!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yup,an Angel/OC story.Kinda fluffy. Yeahyeah,I suck at Summaries,couldn't think of anything better. Heh. --;;

I don't own Angel or the X-men,or whatever that has to do with X-Men: The Last Stand. I just own Meghan,and that's all.

**Prologue**

_10 years ago…_

"Not you too.."

"Dad,I'm sorry,I'm so sorry!"

Warren was standing in front of his father. Crying. Feathers and tissues with blood lay scattered all over the floor. His father was shocked. His son,Warren Worthington,a mutant?

"Clean this mess up at once,Warren,I do not want to see anymore of this!" Warren's father said,sternly.

And Warren obliged. He felt like he had just disgraced his family. Meghan stood standing at the door watching him.

"Meghan! Please,leave! I cannot bear letting you see me like this!" Warren said.

"But Warren…what is there to be ashamed of? Your perfect just the way you are!" Meghan said. Meghan was Warren's childhood friend, and they knew each other since their parents work at the same company, Worthington Labs. Meghan too,was a mutant,with telekinetic power. Though, her parents and her friends never knew,she decided to keep it a secret, until today.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to be like this!" Warren said,looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes,Yes,I would Warren,because… I'm just like you!" Meghan said, looking at the stumps of his wings.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told anyone this yet, but I'm a mutant as well…"

"Well, then,prove it." Warren said. He wanted to know what Meghan could do with her powers. Meghan concentrated on the tool box that Warren had used to remove his wings. Concentrating, the box levitated in the air. And then,she placed it back in it's place.

"How… ?" Warren asked,amazed.

"I don't know.. it just happens. You won't tell anyone about this,right?" She said.

"Don't worry,I wont."Warren said, solemly.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

_Not too distant future…_

"I can't believe you!" Meghan said,pacing around the room.

"Can't believe what?"Warren asked. Warren's father had recently developed a cure, to suppress the Mutant X-Gene,permenantly. And what were they using? A poor little boy the called Leech. Meghan felt sorry for that kid, being used just to cure Mutantcy. Warren was going to be the first to get cured.

"I can't believe you actually agreed with your father to get cured! Aren't you happy with your gift!"

"I just want to fit in!How would you feel if you had wings like me?" Warren said.

"You doing it so you can impress the girl whom your in love with! A girl who's a HUMAN!"She said,standing up.

"So what!Your not the one who's deciding my future! I am!" Warren said,shouting at her.

"Fine! Be cured! I don't care! All this for a single person? Think about it Warren, I'm just helping you choose the lesser of two evils.." Meghan said,shutting the door behind her,leaving Warren alone.

Warren had entered the medical room. Meghan's last words echoed through his mind. _All this for a single person? Think about it Warren…_

"Sleep well?" Warren's father asked him as he patted Warren on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Warren said, nervous.

Dr. Kavita Rao led him to a medical bed where they asked him to lay down as the doctor put in the vaccination. Warren watched as she put the vaccine into the needle.

"The transformation might be a little jarring…" The doctor said as she was going to inject him. Was he going to let his father control and let the doctor cure him? Or would he follow Meghan's words, and still be what he is today?

"Dad, can we talk about this?"

"We've already talked about this,son"

"Wait! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can.. just calm down.."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No,I CAN'T!" Angel shouted,breaking free from the straps that help him to the bed, letting his wings break free from the leather starps that held him as well.

"Warren, what are you doing? I'm doing this for you! It's what everyone wants! To be normal!" Warren's father said.

"No,dad,it's what YOU want."Warren said,looking at the window. He made a run for it,and broke through the glass window, flying away. People were amazed by the mutant who turned away from the cure at the last minute.

Meghan was walking down the streets when she heard almost everyone gasp,and pointing at the sky. She looked up,and saw Angel flying above them. She smiled. He decided to keep his gift afterall…


	2. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

Meghan strolled happily back to her house,clearly happy that Warren had decided to keep his wings. Although, she did not expect any visitors, waiting for her outside her house.

"Um,hello,can I help you?"Meghan asked,curiously to the bald man,who was in a wheelchair, with an African woman,with short grey hair.

"Hello, Meghan, I am Charles Xavier,but you can just call me Professor Xavier, and this is Ororo,or Storm, as we prefer to call her." The man,apparently Professor Xavier said.

"You know my name?"Meghan asked,amused. She had never met this man before, so how did he know her name?

"Perhaps, we should take this inside, if you please."Storm said.

"Um… I guess we could.."Meghan said,unlocking her house door,letting the two people in.

"Now, Meghan, I know of your special power… and I can help you control it."Professor Xavier said,as Meghan took a seat in her living room.

"How'd you know about my powers?"

"Oh, I have my ways! We're mutants, like you, we can help you, at the Xavier's Institute For The Gifted." The Professor said.

"There are people like you there, you know." Storm said,assuring Meghan.

"I'd love to come, but, I don't know yet, I mean…"

"Don't worry, Storm will help you pack… if you'd kindly show her to your room, that is." The Professor said,smiling

"Oh, right this way…" Meghan said,leading Storm upstairs to her room.

"The suitcases are right here…" Meghan said, using her powers to bring down two suitcases from the shelf.

"Impressive… let's start packing, shall we?" Storm said. Meghan's phone started ringing.

"Please, excuse me for a second…" Meghan said,picking up her phone. "Hello?"

"Meghan! Guess what!" Warren said. Judging from his voice, he was clearly excited/happy/joyful.

"What?"Meghan said.

"I've reasoned with Alexandria and… she said it was OK if I was a mutant! She said, I was perfect just they way it is!l I'm so excited! We're going on a date tonight!"

"Really.. that's uh… wonderful!"Meghan said.

"Yeah,it is! Anyway… I really have to go now! See you soon?"

"Yeah,soon…" Meghan said,hanging up the phone.

"What was all that about?"Storm said, rummaging through Meghan's clothes.

"Nothing.. my friend's just happy because he 'girlfriend' accepted his mutant abilities… after his father tried to 'cure' him" Meghan said,helping Storm look through her clothes.

Storm stopped to look at Meghan. "Wait… your not talking about the boy who jumped through the window… are you?"

"Yeah,I am." Meghan said,packing some clothes into the suitcase.

"So… he was the one."

"You saw?"

"Yeah,almost everyone did… scared most of them too…"Storm said. It took them at least 1 hour to finish packing everything. And so, Meghan left her house to go to the Institute, with Professor Charles Xevier and Storm.

When she got to the Institute, she noticed a big mansion.

"Welcome, to the Xavier's Insittue for the Gifted, Meghan Rowana." The Professor said,leading her in. She was amazed, and wanted to tell Warren about all of this, so he too can join,and she would at least have a friend to be with.

"Storm, please show Meghan to her room."

"Of course, Professor, this way,Meghan." Storm said,leading Meghan up the staircase, into the dormitory hall.

"This will be your room, apparently, you have a roommate." Said, Storm, opening the door. Inside,was a girl, around 15-16 years old, with chocolate-brown hair.

"Meghan,meet your roommate, Kitty Pryde. Kitty, meet your new roommate, Meghan."

"Hi,Kitty, it's nice to meet you!" Meghan said, setting her suitcases down.

"Hey! Need help with your suitcases?" Kitty said, offering to help Meghan.

"Sure."

"Well,I leave you two girls for now!"Storm said, leaving those two alone.

It's been an hour, and Meghan has already begun to feel like home. She felt like calling Warren, to tell him about this place.

"Hey,Kitty, mind if I use the phone for awhile?" Megha asked, directing to the phone by her bedside.

"Sure,go ahead, anyway, it's for us to use in our room." Kitty, said, reading a magazine. Meghan dialed a number she already knew by heart.

"Hello?" came a voice from another line.

"Warren?"Meghan asked, just to make sure she got the right number.

"Meghan? Hey, can you call me back tomorrow or something? I'm kinda busy right now…"

"Yeah, it's me, but I gotta tell you something! It's important! Well, you see…"

"Meghan, I really have to go. I'm out with Alexandria now, call you tomorrow, bye." Warren said, hanging up.

" DAMN YOU,WARREN WORTHINGTON THE 3RD! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DATE! And I thought we WERE FRIENDS!" Meghan said, slamming the phone.

"Whoa, what was that about? That was… loud." Kitty said,looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. It's just that a friend of mine, syas he too 'busy' to talk to me, all because he's on a date with his new 'girlfriend'" Meghan said, folding her amrs.

"Really? What did you want to call him for?"

"I wanted to tell him about this place, you know, so he can stay here, and I'll at least have a good friend, besides you of course…" Meghan said, cheering up a little.

"But we haven't known each other that much,yet. Let's get to know each other a little better!" Kitty said, sitting Indian style on her bed.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Meghan said, sitting Indian style on her bed too.


	3. Things Change

**Things Change**

Meghan was lying on her bed. Kitty had offered her to go take a walk, but she declined, she said she didn't feel like taking a walk just yet. There was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in!" Meghan said.

"Hello, Meghan, what are you doing in bed? It's a bright sunny day outside!" Storm said, sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not really a big fan of 'bright sunny days'" Meghan joked.

"I can make it rain for you!" Storm joked back.

"Yeah, but that would just spoil everyone's day!"

"Hahah, yeah. So, what's been going on lately in your world?"

"My world? Well, nothing much…" She said, sounding a little bit bothered by the fact that Warren hasn't returned any of her calls. Storm had sensed her uneasiness.

"Well… I'll call you down for dinner alright?" Storm said, giving her a cheerful smile. Meghan returned that smile, and Storm walked out the door.

_What can you be possibly doing, that's so busy, that you can't return my call!_ Meghan said, picking up her phone, making one last attempt to call Warren. This time, however, she was lucky.

"Hello?" Warren said, through the other line.

"Warren Worthington the 3rd, why have you not been answering my phone calls for the past few days!" Meghan asked, almost shouting.

"I was busy! Are you ok? You sounds a little bit… frustrated…"

"Frustrated! Listen here, Warren, the only thing that's making ME frustrated, is YOU, Warren, you haven't been calling me back, because why? You've been hanging out with Alexandria SOOO much, you've forgotten all about me!" Meghan said, tears starting to form.

"So what if I've been spending time with her! I told you, it's my choice! My life!" Warren said, shouting back. A voice asking 'what's going on' and 'nothing' could be heard.

_Alexandria…_ Meghan thought to herself.

"Listen Meghan… "Warren said.

"No, Warren, you listen. Now, I can't stand you seeing her, because I don't like her…"

"How can you not like her, you don't even…"

"Be quiet while I'm trying to talk Warren! You don't know who she really is, ok? She was in my school, she used to pick on me and stuff like that…"

"But she's changed! She used to do that to me too, but she's changed Meghan! Why don't you give her a chance!"

_Well, because your rich,and wants your money, and she liked to cheat on boys too, so you'd better watch out…_

"Because, Warren, I can't! You'll regret being with her one day, Warren, trust me!"Meghan said, hanging out the phone. She lay back down on the bed, starting to cry. They would never get into a fight like this, okay, so maybe they did once or twice, but it wasn't as bad as this. It feels like their friendship's crumbling apart, right in front of Meghan's very eyes.

"Meghan, are you alright? We heard shouting…" Rogue said, with Bobby by her side.

"It's nothing Rogue… I just got into a little fight, that's all…" Meghan said, attempting to hide her tears from them, which of course, failed, because Bobby had noticed.

"Really? Then why are you crying?" Bobby said.

"It's nothing… trust me…"

"Well, we don't trust you about that, but we'll just forget about it. Anyway, Storm asked us to call you down for dinner, said something about mixing with your own 'youth community'" Rogue said, making Meghan laugh. This was making her feel better abit.

Everyone's been down lately, ever since the loss of their friend, Scott, or, Cyclops. Pity, Meghan never really got the chance to meet him. And now with Jean Grey missing, anything could happen. The Professor knew where she was, and planned to see her tomorrow, without a single threat, such as, Magneto. He offered Meghan to come along, for help, and she agreed to help the Professor deal with Phoenix.

"Meghan, it is a pleasure for you to join us! Please, have a seat!" The Professor said. She took a seat next to Peter.

"You looked a little down today…" Peter whispered to her.

"Why is everyone telling me this!" Meghan whispered back, helping herself to some food.

"Well, I think it's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Is that all your eating?" Peter said, referring to the small serving of food settled on Meghan's plate.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry…"

"But you've been eating like this for the past few days! It's unacceptable! I shall help you with this!" Peter declared.

"But Peter! I can't finish all this!" Meghan said as Peter started filling up food on her plate.

"Oh yes you can! I saw you on the first day eating like this! Now eat!" Peter said once he was finished filling up Meghan's plate. The whole room started to fill with laughter.

And after about 15 minutes, Meghan finally finished, along with everybody else.

"What did I tell ya! I knew you could finish it!" Peter said, patting Meghan on the back.

"Easy for you too say!" Meghan joked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go rest in bed now…" Meghan said, leaving the kitchen.

"Wait! If your going to go back, I'll escort you!" Peter said, getting up.

"Alright, alright! Let's get a move on!" Meghan said. Her and Peter got to know each other a little more while getting back to the dorms.

"Well, this is my dorm!" Meghan said.

"Hahah, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Peter said, leaving Meghan to herself. She entered her room, only to hear the ringtone of her handphone.

_Warren…_ Meghan thought to herself. She immediately rejected the call. Things change, and it was too late for 'I'm sorrys' from him to her.

_On the other side…_

Meghan didn't pick up her phone.

_She must've rejected my call… how can I be so stupid!_ Warren thought to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Warren, dear, come back to bed, please?' Alexandria said, referring to Warren, who was at the balcony.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Alex… just give me 5 minutes!" Warren said back. HE felt His and Meghan's friendship tearing away slowly, all because of Alexandria.

_What have I just done? I don't want to be with Alexandria, I want to be with her. With my bestfriend! I can't let a single person tear away our friendshsip! I won't let it happen!_ Waren thought to himself, coming back inside his room.


	4. Death Of An Old Friend

**Death Of An Old Friend**

Today was the day. Today was the day the Professor was going to deal with Jean and bring her back. Storm and Wolverine was going to follow the Professor as well. A black Mercedes stopped at the driveway of the Grey household. Meghan had helped the Professor out. As they were approaching the house. They saw 4 figures standing at the doorway.

"Well, my old friend, I see you've come for her too." Said a voice behind them.

"Magneto, I want nothing more than to bring Jean back." The Professor said to Magneto as they approached the house.

"Well, then, it'll be just like old times!" Magneto said, as they entered the gate. "Make sure nobody gets through…"He whispered to Juggernaut. Juggernaut just smirked.

"What are we doing just standing here! I don't trust that man!" Meghan said.

"Yes, but it's our duty to follow the Professor's orders." Storm said.

"Yeah, well, I get a feeling we won't be taking orders from the Professor anytime soon." Meghan said, looking straight ahead.

The Professor and Magneto had entered the Grey household. Walking through the hallway, something seemed wrong. They entered the kitchen. Pictures were moving, the kitchen light was swinging, and chairs were moving at free will. They entered the study, they found Jean, seated on a chair. The levitating bookshelf dropped, with a loud bang, with books falling out.

"Hello, Jean. It's me, Professor Xavier, and I'm here to help you. Come with us back to the Institute." The Professor said, smiling.

"I don't need any help!" Jean said, looking up from the ground to the Professor.

"Don't listen to him, Jean, come with me!" Magneto said.

"I can help you control your powers, Jean!"

"Jean, I think he wants to give you the 'cure'"

"Erik, please! Don't interfere!" The Professor said, looking at Magneto.

"Oh, please, Charles! You've always held her back!"

"I was doing it for your own good." Jean was starting to cry.

"He was just holding you back!"

"You killed him, Jean. You killed Scott! YOU KILLED THE MAN YOU LOVED!" The Professor exclaimed.

"NO!" Jean screamed, her eyed turning dead-black.

Outside, Wolverine, Storm and Meghan could feel something bad going on inside.

"Let's get inside." Meghan said, looking at Storm and Wolverine. Strom's eyes grey pure whit as she created a whirlwind around her. Juggernaut ran towards Wolverine, and Wolverine did the same. Meghan was stuck with some black haired girl.

"Let's get this over and done with, and fast!" Meghan said, using her ability to push back arclight into the house. Meghan ran into the household. She saw Strom fighting a girl with super speed, and it appeared Storm was getting beaten up really badly. Arclight appeared out of nowhere, and used her shockwave to send Meghan flying into the kitchen. Meghan got up with a groan. When she least expected it, Wolverine too, was thrown into the kitchen.

And, as if things couldn't get worse, they were thrown onto the ceiling. Meghan eyed the door that Wolverine was close to. The Professor!

"Logan! Open that door! Quickly! Before it's too late!" She shouted. Logan looked at her. Struggling, he used his claws to make his way to the door. He retracted his claws on his left hand to open the door.

"Aaargh!" Logan said, trying to push the door open. He was stunted at the sight. The Professor, Jean. It was as if time had stopped in that room. Torn pages of books hung in mid air. And, as if the Professor knew he was going to die, he smiled, and then, disappeared into thin air. Everything went white, and Meghan found herself outside the house. She noticed Magneto leading a very shocked Jean Grey away, with his henchman following straight behind. Wolverine immediately got up, followed by Storm, and finally Meghan. They ran into the house. Wolverine noticed nothing but a wheelchair, he kneeled down an cried, like there was no tomorrow. Storm kneeled down beside him and hugged him. Meghan just stood there, behind the two. She to, was crying. After all, he treated her as if she was his own daughter.

A funeral was being held at the Institute the following day. As Storm was giving her speech on the Professor, about how great he was as a man. When they needed him he was there, when they needed a home, he gave one, and such. Meghan couldn't stop crying. Peter took her hand reassuringly, and squeezed it gently. Rogue looked up and noticed that Wolverine was watching the funeral by the window. She got up and slowly made her way to the grave, she put a rose on his tombstone, by the burning fire, followed by everyone else.

Meghan was sitting in the kitchen, with a glass of water. Rogue was there too. They were in the middle of talking, when Peter showed up.

"Did you hear about the new mutant?" Peter said, taking a seat beside Rogue.

"No, why? Where is he?" Meghan asked, in an 'I-don't-care-about-anything-anymore' tone.

"He's talking to Storm right now."

"Fascinating. Just what we need. Another mutant prowling around the Institute, except with the Professor gone." Rogue said, in the same tone as Meghan.

"What's wrong with that? I mean, we practically get this almost everyday!"

"Yeah, but it's different now! I mean, the Professor's gone! And things change, they always do…" Meghan said, her thought switching to Warren.

"Well, I found this in the hallway just now." Peter said, holding up a feather. Meghan's face widened in shock. She grabbed the feather from Peter's hand.

"It can't be…" She said.

"It can't be what?" Rogue said, looking up. Meghan didn't listen, she sprinted down the hallway, until she finally reached the room where the new boy was in. She could her Storm voice talking to him. That hair… that coat… it was all too familiar. _Warren!_


	5. I'm Glad To be Here, With You

**I'm Glad To Be Here, With You.**

"Warren?" Meghan spoke out her mind, in a shocked voice. The boy turned around, and indeed it was Warren.

"Meghan!" Warren asked, just as shocked as Meghan.

"What are you doing here?" Meghan asked, walking towards Warren.

"I heard this was a safe place for mutants so…"

"So, what! You just decided to move here! What about your Alexandria, huh?" Meghan said, her back facing Warren, arms crossed.

"It's over, Meghan. I ended it just before I came here. I realize this a hard time for you…"

"You don't know how hard! He was like a father to me! And I want to know why you're here!" Meghan said, starting to cry, again.

"Because, I know you need someone by your side, right now. Someone you can trust, someone who you knew, ever since childhood. And that someone, is ME." Warren said, turning Meghan around and hugging her. Meghan started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling this way? She never felt this way when she was around Warren. Why now! Realizing what she was doing, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Warren, but for your information, I don't forgive people who hug me that easily!" Meghan said, storming of.

"Um… well… Logan, show Warren to his room. I think there's an empty room right next to Bobby's" Storm said.

"Right… come on wingboy! I'll show ya to your new room." Wolverine said, walking past Warren. Shrugging Warren picked up his suit and followed Wolverine.

Meanwhile, Meghan was lying on her bed. Staring blankly at the window.

"Wow, you seem quiet today, what's up?" Kitty said.

"Nothing much." Meghan said in a blank tone. Rogue just left to get the cure, and that made Meghan feel bad. She just wants to be able to touch someone without hurting them. And then there was Warren.

"It's not about the new boy, right?" Kitty said.

"Ye- no! Why would I think that he's making me feel like this?" Meghan said, getting up from her bed, making her way to do the door.

"I dunno… wait… where are you going!" Kitty said, looking up at Meghan, but she already left. She wanted to go look for Warren, and have a little 'talk' to him. She knew where Bobby's room was, since Rogue practically dragged her one time just to go see him. She knocked on Warren's door, slightly.

"Come in." Warren said. Meghan entered his room. "Meghan?"

"Hi, Warren."

"I thought you don't forgive people that easily." Warren said, putting his clothes into the drawer.

"I don't." Meghan said, sitting on his bed.

"The why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you." Meghan said, looking down at her shoes.

"So…" Warren said, sitting next to Meghan.

"So… how's life?" Meghan said.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that my friend is talking to me right now even if she doesn't forgive me."

"Right… well, we DID get into much bigger arguments than this, right? When we were younger, I mean." Meghan said.

"What, so now your begging me for forgiveness?" Warren, said, smirking.

"No, I'm not begging you for forgiveness, I'm forgiving you." Meghan said.

"So, your really forgiving me!" Warren said.

"Yeah. I think I can forgive you." Meghan said. Before she knew it, Warren had pulled her into a tight hug. The butterflies started moving in her stomach again.

"I should have never chosen a single girl over a friend whom I knew for a very long time." Warren said. Meghan didn't do anything. She was too shocked.

"Warren… your crushing me. And I mean it. I can't breathe…" Meghan said. Warren let her go.

"Ooops. Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok."

"I think I have to go now. Kitty might be wondering where I went off too. And I think she thinks I went to find you." Meghan said, getting up.

"But you did."

"I mean, the wrong idea." Meghan said, walking to the door. "Hey, Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here." Meghan said, leaving Angel alone.

"And I'm glad to be here…" _With you. _Warren thought to himself.

As she was walking back to her room. She noticed Bobby looking a little distressed, outside Rogue's room.

"Hey, Bobby, what's up?"

"She just left. I can't believe it! Why would she do such a thing!" Bobby said. By the look on his face, she could the he was referring to Rogue. The real reason she left was because of Kitty and him. She didn't like it. At all. She spent the whole night crying while Meghan was trying to comfort her.

"Bobby… do you really want to know why she left?"

"How'd you know why she left!" Bobby said, looking at Meghan.

"She told me. She left, well… because of you."

Meghan had never seen Bobby so chocked and heartbroken in her life before.


	6. Unthinkable yet Unregretable

**A/N:** Yup, this Chapter's a songfic, featuring the song, 'Over My Head' By The Fray.I like that song. Please, don't kill me! (

**Unthinkable,yet...unregretable **

Meghan stared out the window. The butterflies in her stomach when she was near Warren got her thinking. _No… I'm not falling for Warren Worthington the 3rd! I'm not going to fall for my best friend! Or… am I already falling for him!_ Meghan thought to herself. It was a rainy day, a perfect day for thinking, according to Meghan.

"Meghan! Come on!" Kitty said, snapping Meghan out of her daze.

"Where are we going?" Meghan said, as Kitty grabbed her hand.

"To the Sitting room, silly! Where else are we going? Not outside in this weather, that's for sure!" Meghan just smiled.

"Ok, ok. I'll follow! You don't have to drag me you know!" Meghan said, trying to break free from Kitty.

"Nu-uh. How would I know, that if I let you go, you'll ran away behind me back and go see your 'Angel'?" Kitty said, leading her out the door.

"Hey! For your information, there is **nothing **going on between me and **Warren**, we're just friends!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"It's the honest truth! Now, let me go, I'll walk, I promise! Or I'll bite you!" Meghan said.

"Alright, alright! I'll let you go! Jeez, lady!" Kitty said, letting go of Meghan. They walked to the sitting room, to see Bobby, Peter, Jubilee and… Warren.

"So, what do you guys want to do on this rainy day?" Jubilee said, looking up to the ceiling. Meghan just shrugged. "I don't know. I'll do anything."

"Alright! A game of truth or Dare!" Kitty said.

"No way. I know what tricks you've got up your sleeve Kitty Pryde! If I choose Truth your going to ask me something about him, and if I choose Dare, your going to make me kiss HIM!" Meghan sad, pointing at Warren.

"I'm out too, I don't want to do stuff beyond friendship, or reveal any secrets I have!" Warren said, folding his arms and looking away.

"See, I told you they were on to something together!" Jubilee whispered to Kitty, who giggled.

"Hey, who's keeping secrets from us!" Peter said, joining in. Meghan watched as they started to play their game.

"Come on, let's ditch these guys before we start to see anything!" Warren said, nudging Meghan. "But how we sneak past them?" Meghan said.

"Don't worry, we'll just say we want to go get something to drink or something like that! And then… we never come back!" Warren said.

"How about we just make a run for it. NOW!" Meghan said, grabbing Warren's hand and running out to the hallway.

"HAH! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE ON TO SOMETHING! I JUST KNEW IT!" Jubilee shouted and pointed towards the two people who ran out.

* * *

"That was certainly… fun." Warren said, panting as he fell down on the bed.

"It was wasn't it?" Meghan said, turning on the radio and sitting beside him. They started to laugh. They had run all the way from the sitting room to his room.

"Yeah… it was" Warren said.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Meghan started to sing along to the song. It was her favorite song of all times. Warren noticed this, and he just smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Warren said, offering his hand to hers. "What, to this song?" Meghan said, questioningly. "Is there any other music here?" Warren said.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _

Meghan smiled and took his hand. They started dancing. It wasn't the first time they danced together. They danced together, once, during the school prom. They had gone together, since they had no choice, obviously.

_  
Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

"What do you think of this song?" Meghan said, as Warren twirled her around.

"I think it's a nice song." Warren said.

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"I can try." Warren said smiling. 

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

They started to sing together. Meghan had never felt so happy in her life, she didn't know why.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves  
_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Warren never felt so happy in his life, at all… and that's what he did the most unthinkable thing ever, but also, the thing that he'll never ever regret. Slowly, he placed his lips upon Meghan's.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_


	7. I’m your Guardian Angel

**I'm your Guardian Angel**

Meghan had found it. She had found the solution on what to do with chocolates that had turned 'powdery-like' but still edible. Make them into hot chocolate! She had prepared a mug of it, and all she needed to do now was to find her first victim, and there was only one person who would wake up at 4.30 in the morning, besides her. **Logan**…

"Hiya, Logan! Good Morning!" Meghan said in a cheery voice as he entered the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" Logan said, trying to see what Meghan was doing.

"Here! Try this!" Meghan said, shoving the mug into Logan's hands.

"The hell is this thing?" Logan said, looking inside the mug. It looked like Mud mixed with water.

"Try it!"

"Well, just a little couldn't hurt anybody, right?" Logan said, taking a sip. The moment he did, he immediately spitted it out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He demanded.

"I found a solution to make use of chocolates that have turned powdery but edible!" Meghan said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, if you find any solution at this time, in the near future, don't try them on me!"

"Good morning, people!" A voice said from behind those two.

"Oh, Warren! Good Morning! Here, try this thing!" Meghan said, grabbing the mug from Logan's hands and bringing it to Warren. Logan shook his head and was mouthing 'don't do it!'

"Is this one of those cranky ideas of turning powdery chocolates into drinks?" Warren said, looking into the mug.

"How'd you know!" Meghan said, in a shocked voice.

"This isn't the first time you tried to victimize me, remember?" Warren said, handing back Meghan the cup. The last time it happened, Warren ended up with food poisoning.

"Oh, yeah. Right!" Meghan said. The weird part was, Meghan and Warren had forgot what happened last night. And they talked as if nothing happened.

"Am I missing something here?" Logan asked, dumbfounded.

"Missing what?" Bobby said, entering the kitchen. Soon after him, it started to get a little bit crowded.

"Nothing." Logan grumbled, leaving the kids to eat as they pleased.

"I just remembered, I don't do well in crowded places, it gives me a terrible headache…" Meghan said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well then, let's get out of here." Warren said, leading her out.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked, once the got to the Courtyard of the Institute.

"It's just that, you know, this place, it's really peaceful you know? Besides the children bustling here and there, but, it's alright, and it's nothing compared to the city. I used to get headaches all the time when I was there." Meghan said, looking up into the blue sky.

"If you think that's bad, what about me? My father was always talking to me getting the cure, he kept on saying how better life is out there without being a mutant." Warren said.

"Do you remember the first time, we discovered about ourselves? And promised to keep it a secret and to never tell anyone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that… after all these years, we're still holding on to that promise. Except for the people in the Institute, they already know about us." Meghan said, slightly giggling.

"How did you find out you were a mutant?" Warren asked, curious to know.

"Well, I remember mom and dad fighting once, I couldn't take it anymore. I was in my room, but they were shouting pretty loudly. I screamed, and suddenly, I remember, some things levitating about and then, they just… dropped… What about you? How did you find out you were a mutant?"

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain, I think I was getting dressed one day, to go out, when I saw a piece of feather on the floor, curiously, I picked it up, and examined it. I never kept and feathery pets or what so ever. I turned my back to the mirror and looked back, I found feathers growing… I got the shock of my life. You know what happened after that." Warren said, sighing.

"Yeah, you tried to cut off your wings..." Meghan said.

"You always tried to make me feel better about my wings, telling me how one day, my wings will make me soar like a bird."

"And, you did. I saw you fly that day, when you broke out of Worthington Labs. Seeing you keeping your gift made me feel happy." Meghan said, smiling. The skies started to grow dark, again. Storm must be in a pretty depressing mood, ever since what happened to the Professor.

"Well, looks like it's getting dark…" Warren said, looking up into the sky. They entered the mansion, too see Logan going out.

"Where are you going?" Meghan asked. Logan turned behind to face them.

"I'm going to find Jean, she's out there somewhere, and don't you try and stop me, 'cuz you won't be able to." Logan said, running out the door. Jean… she killed the Professor, it's her fault that the whole Institute is in depression, mostly. Bobby, Peter and Meghan were trying their best to cheer everyone up.

"Let him be, he'll be fine." Warren said, reassuring Meghan. She just nodded, they headed to the sitting room.

"Well, hasn't the lovely couple come back from their vacation!" Kitty joked. Peter and Bobby laughed.

"You guys at it again!" Warren said, referring to them, playing Truth or Dare.

"No, we were just about to go to the kitchen and cook something up, to keep our tummies warm! Would ya like some?" Bobby said.

"If it includes home delivery then yeah, but if you want us to help you cook, no." Megan said, laughing.

"Oh well, it's your choice, come on guys, let's raid the kitchen while we still have a chance." Peter said, the others following behind. Warren and Meghan made themselves comfortable on the couch near by.

"Hey, Warren, don't you feel sad? I mean, the boy they're using to cure mutantcy, don't you sometimes feel how much pain he goes through?" Meghan said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah… I mean, he's just a kid! Don't they know how painful it is fro him to go through that everyday!"

"But he made a choice, right? Maybe he wants to help people, as well." Meghan said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Maybe." Warren said. "Hey, Meghan?"

"Yes, Warren?" Meghan said, looking up at him.

"Just to let you know, if anything happens to you. I'll be here, doing my best to protect you. I'll be your Guardian Angel." _Now and Forever…_


	8. Admitting True Feelings

**Admitting True Feelings**

"What the hell is going on here!" Meghan said, entering the kitchen. It was a mess. Mayonnaise spilled all over the floor, and Kitty, Bobby, and Peter were wrecking havoc.

"We're just warming our stomach up. Want some!" Peter said, offering the carton of milk he just drank from.

"This is NOT some house party! This is an Institute! Where are your manners!" Meghan exclaimed.

"Relax! We'll clean up once we're done!" Bobby said, munching a sandwich.

"Relax? What if Storm found out! Oh no! Storm! Oh god oh god oh god!" Meghan said, bringing one of the kitchen chairs to her, and sitting down. She was clearly panicking.

"What going on— what have you done here?" Hank said, entering the kitchen. "Are you ok, Meghan?"

"No, because if Storm gets back, and she finds me and them here, she thinks I'm part of this fiesta!" Meghan said, getting up and grabbing Hank by the collar.

"Calm down, Meghan. I thought I saw Storm coming in by the door, she just came back from getting some stuff, and while there's still time, you can make a run for it." Hank said, making Meghan release him and sigh in relief. She thanked him and went off. "As for you three, you'd better get to work, while I explain all of this, to **Storm**."

"Oh, man! We're in for it now!" Bobby said, sighing.

"Hi, Storm!" Meghan said, as Storm entered the Institute.

"Hey! What brings you out here?" Ororo said.

"Oh, just wanted to take a stroll around the Institute. Not a problem, right?" Meghan said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nope, not at all." Ororo said, heading towards the kitchen.

_Well, at least I'm outta there!_ Meghan said, sighing. She walked back upstairs, and into her room. She didn't expect to fins any gifts there, but, she did. _And what do we have here… a bouquet of… **roses**!_ Meghan though to her self as she picked it up. No sender or what-so-ever. Who could have sent this to her! She shrugged and decided to let it be for awhile. She was dead tired. She fell onto her bed.

_It's now or never… I have to do it! I can't keep my feelings bottled up! I'm going to explode one day because of this!_ Warren thought to himself, as he walked down the hallway to Meghan's room. The door was ajar, and no one was in sight._ Phew, at least no one's here to see this!_ Warren said, placing a bouquet of roses on Meghan's bed. He decided to keep the roses anonymous, for now.

He left the room, closing the door. He could her footsteps coming.

_Must be Meghan…_ Warren said, quickly walking away.

"Wake up!" Kitty said, shaking Meghan awake. Meghan groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"5 more minutes, please!"

"No! We're going to be late for dinner! Now hurry up before I throw a bucket of water over your head!" Kitty said.

"Ok, ok! I'm getting up! Jeez!" Meghan said, getting up. "Oh, yeah! So what did Storm say to you guys!" Meghan said, suddenly remembering the incident.

"I don't want to talk about it. Meet me downstairs, kays?" Kitty said, leaving the room. Meghan got changed, with the first shirt and pants she could find. She left the room, when she heard a voice.

"So, did you get them?" Meghan turned around. It was Warren.

"So, you're the one who sent me those roses!" Meghan said, questioningly.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Warren said, leading Meghan away. The walked and talked for abit, until they reached the balcony.

"So, since we're here, did you send me those roses?" Meghan said.

"Maybe."

"Come on, Warren! Be serious! You dragged me all the way out here, for what, joking around!"

"Alright, alright! I sent them!" Warren said.

"Why!" Meghan asked, her voice slightly raising.

"Because…" Warren breathed deeply. It was now or never. "Because I…" He could make the words. "I… ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Warren exclaimed, grabbing Meghan and pushing her towards him, bringing his lips to hers.

Meghan was shocked, completely, shocked, too shocked to react. Warren pulled away, from the kiss.

"What I meant to say is… Meghan Rowana Lee… I **love **you." Warren said, looking deeply into her eyes. After all this while, after his high school life, he finally admitted his feelings for her.

Meghan, too, kept this secret, longer than him. She didn't know whether she should tell him now, or later. But it would be unfair to do so later, right?

"Warren Worthington the Third…" She said. "I… I love you too."


	9. The Last Stand

**The Last Stand**

Storm and Meghan were discussing about stuff together, one evening, when they had heard a familiar, gruff voice downstairs, shouting Storm's name.

"Storm, Storm!" Logan's voice echoed.

"That sounded like… Logan!" Meghan said.

"Let's go see what he wants." Storm said, getting off Meghan's bed, followed by Meghan.

"Logan? What are you doing here!" Storm said, judging by the look of his expression, she already knew the answer. "You found her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she's with Magneto, they're going to attack Alcatraz Island!"

"They're going for the boy!" Beast said, appearing from down the hallway. Warren had peeked outside his door, to see what they were discussing. By the way Logan mentioned 'Magneto', Warren figured that he was not good news, especially if he wanted to attack Alcatraz Island.

Meghan noticed Warren listening about their discussion. "Hey, guys, I'll meet up with you at the Blackbird, Alright?" Logan nodded and asked her to make it quick. She nodded, and went to Warren's room.

"Warren, what are you waiting for!" She said, while standing at the doorway.

"I… don't know…" Warren said, looking out the window.

"Listen Warren, I may not come out of battle alive. This will determine my fate and destiny in this world. This will be the Final Battle, The Last Stand…" Meghan said.

"I understand…" Warren said, hugging Meghan.

"Warren… I…" Meghan stammered.

"Meghan! Suit up, we're leaving, now!" Bobby said. Meghan looked at Bobby, nodded, then turned back to Warren.

"I love you, Warren, never forget that." She said, kissing him on the lips, and then running out the door to get ready. Warren sighed deeply. He had already made his choice, running out to the balcony, he spread his wings and took off into the distant sky.

"What're we going to do? There's one six of us." Bobby said, sighing.

"Seven. How could you leave me out like this!" Meghan said, rushing towards them.

"What took you so long?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I had some business to take care of. Now come on." Meghan said, heading for the Blackbird.

"Let's go." Storm said, following Meghan.

Everyone was nervous during the flight. Bobby looked at Kitty, she looked as nervous as him. Peter seemed to be calm, while Meghan was looking out the window.

"Meghan, everything's going to be alright." Peter reassured her.

"I hope so, Peter. I just hope so…" Meghan said, looking at Peter.

"Going into stealth mode." Strom said, pressing the red button. It was already night, and also very dark. Meghan was worried about Warren's father. This war was started by him, and it might end with him.

From above, you could already see the battle raging. From down below, they could hear a sound of an engine. Storm flew down, electrocuting some mutants, Colossus jumped down, and landed on his foot, Kitty and Bobby jumped down together, but it was a little too much, because they went underground, but reappeared soon after.

"Don't ever do that again." Bobby whispered.

Meghan came flying down, landing beside Peter, Beast jumped down and gave a ferocious roar. Finally, Logan jumped down. They all got into one straight line, behind the ground troops.

"They're on our side!" The commander told the other troops.

"Hold this line!" Logan told the others. He looked at Kitty, she simple nodded. Peter and Meghan looked at each other, and nodded as well.

Magneto raised his hand, giving he final order. "ATTACK!"


	10. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Everyone charged. Storm got caught up again with Callisto. Meghan was fighting of Arclight.

"You'd better move if you know what's good for you!" Arclight said.

"And if I don't! I won't let you near the boy **or **Mr. Worthington!" Meghan said, getting into a fighting stance.

" Well, I can take care of that!" Arclight used her shockwave, but Meghan blocked herself with her psychic barrier, but was soon knocked back, by Psylocke.

"Never mess with people who can blend with the shadows, especially **me**." Psylocke said, going inside the lad, along with Quill and Arclight. Meghan got up.

_Can't let them get to Mr. Worthington!_ Meghan thought to herself. She was about to run inside, when she was attacked by more mutants. _Man, this is getting old…_

Storm was being trashed around by Callisto, but this time, she managed to catch her, she threw her around, and she landed on a metal fence. Storm zapped it.

"Find the boy. And **kill** him." Magneto said to Juggernaut.

"With pleasure!" Juggernaut said, smirking. He ran towards the building. Wolverine charged towards him, but nothing stopped the Juggernaut, and Wolverine got knocked back.

"He's going after the boy!" Beast said.

"Not if I get there first!" Kitty said, running inside the building.

"Kitty!" Logan said, after finishing off. some enemies.

Kitty ran inside and grabbed Juggernaut's legs and dragged him halfway underground. She reappeared right in front of him.

"Don't you know who I am!" Juggernaut said. Kitty just smirked and continued her pursue to find the boy first, before anyone else got to him.

"I'm the **Juggernaut**, bitch!" He said, jumping up and breaking free. He chased Kitty all the way.

_I've got to think of something, and fast!_ Kitty said, running endlessly. She suddenly stopped after phasing through a wall and rolled to the right. Juggernaut didn't even notice her, and continued head butting the wall. _I knew he'd fall for it._ Kitty said, running in the opposite direction.

She reached a white room. _Judging by the look of this place… he must be here._

She spotted a boy, curled up by the corner. She ran to him. He got scared.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you! Come on… let's get out of here." Kitty said, as the banging got louder. "This way!" She said, running to a wall, but instead of phasing into it, she hit herself.

"What's going on?" Kitty said, panicking.

"You powers won't work with me!" Leech said. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. They had their backs turned against the wall Juggernaut appeared right before them.

"I'm a bad person to play Hide and Seek with!" Juggernaut said, smirking.

"Who's hiding, **dickhead**!" Kitty said, taunting him to make him angry. Juggernaut growled and aimed for Leech and Kitty. She pushed him aside, and Juggernaut hit the wall and crashed his head. He was knocked out cold.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Kitty said, leading Leech out.

Meghan looked up above. They were about to throw Mr. Worthington down! Meghan levitated herself up so she could try and levitate Mr. Worthington, but something else caught him first. A feather floated down.

_Warren!_ Meghan thought to herself as he flew to a safe place. She levitated back down. Magneto started throwing cars, while Pyro was manipulating the fire, and blasting the cars with it.

"We've got to do something, and fast!" Meghan said, taking shelter next to Bobby.

"I know, I know…" Bobby said. They turned to look at Wolverine and Storm, who were looking at something. Wolverine faced Bobby.

"You read to face an old friend!" Wolverine asked Bobby. He nodded and got up. He froze one of the incoming cars. Magneto looked at Pyro, and muttered, 'go ahead'. Bobby took of his gloves, ready for combat.

Storm was making it foggy, so that Wolverine's plan of attack would work. Meghan watched the fight. Fire vs. Ice, and it looked like Fire was winning over Ice.

_Come on, Bobby, you can do it!_ Meghan thought to herself. Bobby suddenly turned into ice, and grabbed both of Pyro's hand's, freezing it. He head butted Pyro.

"You never should have left." Bobby said.

Colossus was then threw Wolverine into Magneto's direction, but Magneto stopped him, and dragged him on the ground. "You never learn, do you?"

"No, actually, I do." Without warning, Beats came up behind Magneto and injected him with the cure. Magneto stumbled to the ground.

"I'm…"

"One of them!" Wolverine said, finishing Magneto's sentence for him. Magneto turned to Jean. "This… this is what they want for us all!" Magneto said.

Wolverine looked up at Jean.

"It's over, Jean, it's over!" Wolverine said. Thousands of troops suddenly appeared, ready to fire. "No, don't shoot!" But it was too late, the needles hung in mid air, and then turned into dust. Jean's eyes turned dead-black.

"Everyone get out of here!" Beast said. Everyone started to flee.

"Get, everyone to safety!" Wolverine ordered Storm. She looked at him worriedly, she knew he was going to stop the Phoenix. "I'm the only on who can stop her! Meghan, could you try shield us for just a bit while I take care of this!"

Meghan nodded, she created a psychic barrier around her, Phoenix and Wolverine. Wolverine shouted Jean's name.

"Jean! I know your still in there!" He said, making his way to her, his clothes starting to get ripped off, his skin starting to burn off, but healing itself as well.

"You'd die for them?" Jean said, in a venomous tone.

"No… for you… Jean… for you!" Wolverine said. Jean's eyed returned to normal.

"Save me!" She cried.

"I love you…" Wolverine said, using his claws to stab her. She let out a shriek, smiled, and closed her eyes, falling into Wolverine's arms. He gave out a loud cry.

Meghan felt as if all her energy had been drained. She blacked out and was falling down, but instead of landing on the ground, something caught her.


	11. Dance Dance?

**A/N:** Heyhey! I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! It really means a lot! )

**Dance, Dance?**

"Hey."

"Hey, you." Meghan said, smiling. Warren took a seat on her bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days…"

"Right, I see…" Meghan said.

"Yeah, well, listen Meghan. I was wondering, since, the annual Xavier Institute prom's coming up, I was wondering if… if…" Warren started to stammer.

"If I would like to go with you?" Meghan said, raising an eyebrow at Warren's stammering.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess there's no harm in saying it's ok, right?"

"I guess not. So, I'll come by your room at seven or so?" Warren said.

"Right… I'll see you then." It's been a month after the attack on Alcatraz Island, and the Institute was having it's annual prom, as usual. Everyone at the Institute seemed to have but that war behind their minds, just for tonight. Meghan got out of bed and went outside.

"Hey, kiddo." Logan said, passing by, carrying a box of decorations.

"I see some of us are getting **busy**." Meghan said, smirking.

"Hey, you wanna have a fun prom or not?" Logan said. Meghan remained silent. Logan smirked and continued to walk down the hallway. Meghan shrugged her shoulders and continued walking in the opposite direction.

"So, who you gonna ask for the prom!" Kitty said, appearing right out of nowhere.

"Kitty! Never, never ever do that again." Meghan said, shocked.

"Oh, alright! So who you gonna ask? Or you think… is **going** to ask you!"

"Um… actually… Warren already asked me, so…" Meghan began.

"Really! That's great! I'm going with Peter! Come on now, we shall go pick out our dresses right away!" Kitty said, pilling Meghan towards their room.

"But I just came out! Anyway, we've got until what? Seven! It's only four thirty!" Meghan said.

"Tsk Tsk Meghan! I'd expect better from you! Don't you know it takes a longtime for a girl to look good!" Kitty said, pulling her into the room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Ok, first things first. We find a dress. I'm sure there are some in here…" Kitty said, digging trough Meghan closet.

"What do you think your doing!" Meghan said, trying to get Kitty away from her belongings.

"Looking for a dress, silly! Oh, wait… I've found one!" Kitty said, holding up a sleeveless black dress that went all the way to Meghan's feet. "Wait till Warren sees this!"

"I'm not wearing that! I can't! I'll look hideous!" Meghan said.

"No, you won't! Go on, try it!" Kitty said, shoving the dress into Meghan's hands.

"Um… right." Meghan said, but Kitty wasn't paying attention, she was digging through her closet for her prom dress. Sighing, Meghan put on the dress. This was going to take a long time.

"And, viola! You look as perfect as a princess!" Kitty said, putting the finishing touch to Meghan's make-up. Meghan opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were rosy pink, with a little shadow of blue eye shadow on the eyelids.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"All thanks to me!" Kitty said. "So, how do I look!" Kitty was wearing a blue dress, that reached until her knees, and her hair tied up into a ponytail, while Meghan decided to keep her hair the same, nice and long, with some hairpins at the side.

"You look fabulous!" Meghan said.

"So, do you." There was a knock on the door. "Looks like your Prince Charming is here!" Kitty said, opening the door.

"Hey, Kitty, is Meghan here?"

"Yes, I am." Meghan said, making her way to Warren.

"Wow. You look… great!" Warren said.

"And you do to, Warren." Meghan said. Warren was wearing a black tuxedo, his hair handsomely groomed.

"Well, then, shall we go! I'm hungry." Warren joked.

"The first thing my prom date says when he sees me is that he's hungry! Unbelievable!" Meghan joked, walking with Warren down the hall.

"My god, you came! I thought you'd never come!" Bobby said, as Warren and Meghan entered the Grand Hall.

"And in the end, we did." Warren said. Bobby had come with Rogue, and they were holding hands.

"Alright, kiddos! It's time for us to get on and party! And a party isn't perfect without a dance! SO get down on the dance floor and dance the night away!" Strom said, into the microphone.

"Dance…" Meghan said, shocked, in a good way, turning to Warren, smirking.

"Dance?" Warren said, in the same tone as Meghan, turning to Meghan, smirking as well. "Well, then. Want to dance!"

"I guess a little dance never hurt anyone!" Meghan said, joining Warren on the dancefloor.


	12. Operation: Hookup

**Operation: Hookup **

"Hiya, Meghan, what you bee up to lately!" Rogue said, popping out of nowhere, in front of Meghan, giving her a scare.

"I'm just tired from dancing, I want to rest my feet for awhile, that's all." Meghan said. Warren had left just awhile ago, saying he would be back soon. "Have you seen Warren?"

"Warren, nope. Never." Rogue said, looking around. "Hey! Which reminds me. I want to show you something. Come on!" Rogue said, taking Meghan's hand.

"But what about Warren!"

"He'll be fine! Don't worry! Now come on!"

* * *

Warren was walking down the hallway to his room, since her forgot something, and decided to get it now. A present for Meghan. It wasn't anything much. Just a simple necklace. He saw a shadow running down the hallway.

"Who's there!" He said, starting to get scared. He felt something move behind him. He gasped and turned around. He was getting really scared. "Ok, whoever you are, show yourself **right **now!"

Something hit him on the head from behind, knocking him out, completely.

"I'm sorry, Warren, but it's the only way." Peter said.

"Good, job, young jedi… soon, our plan shall succeed!" Bobby said.

"Knock it off Bobby, Let's just get him inside before he wakes up." Peter said, laughing.

* * *

"And where exactly are we going…?" Meghan said, walking with Rogue, with her eyes closed.

"You'll see, and keep your eyes closed!" Rogue said, looking at Meghan, making sure her eyes were shut tight.

"Rogue… come one! Tell me! I can't see a thing!" But there was no reply. Instead, there was a hard push behind Meghan. She fell forwards, and the sound if the door locking behind her. She opened her eyes.

"Warren..?" Meghan questioned Warren's unconscious figure. _Wait a second…_ "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! I'm WARNING YOU! I'LL BLAST THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"No. Never. Nuh-uh. Not until you. Get with **him**." Kitty said, from behind the door. Meghan heard a groan behind her.

"What-?" Warren, began, but his eyes soon widened in shock at seeing him and Crystal.** Alone**. In the **storeroom**. "Hey! What's the big idea! Let me out of here!" Warren said, banging the door.

"It's useless, Warren. They won't do it." Meghan said, sighing. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You follow my plan. Listen closely…" Meghan said, whispering something to Warren. He agreed, because the only thing they were looking forward to, was getting out.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Kitty whispered, after they noticed the silence coming from inside, when the heard Warren's voice, "Oh, Meghan! You have such a way with boys!"

"I think we should open the door now…" Peter said.

Hearing what Peter said, made Warren and Meghan smirk with determination.

"Okay, okay, I'll open the door." Bobby said. Now was they're chance, hearing the door unlock, Meghan grabbed Warren and pushed the door open.

"Looks like operation hookup, is over!" Meghan said, shouting to the four astonished teens.

"They tricked us! I can't believe it! They had a plan to escape and we fell for it!" Bobby said.

"Relax, Bobby. Next time you want to hook someone up, count me **out**." Peter said. "I think that people should get together more, **naturally**, ya?"


End file.
